Binary Stars
by Elennar
Summary: Like two suns circling each other, Atobe Keigo and Tezuka Kunimitsu had been travelling the same orbit, treading the same paths, yet missing each other by miles and by inches.
1. Chapter 1

Binary stars

**Summary: **

Like two suns circling each other, Atobe Keigo and Tezuka Kunimitsu had been travelling the same orbit, treading the same paths, yet missing each other by miles and by inches.

**Author's Note:**

I seriously thought Shifting Sands was the one and only fanfiction I'm going to do for PoT. But Atobe demands his side of the story. It started with Atobe's comment to Tezuka at the start of the match "Weren't you avoiding me?" And suddenly, it did look like Tezuka was avoiding Atobe from Atobe's point of view.

**Chapter 1  
**  
Atobe Keigo watched Seigaku's second year ace, Tezuka Kunimitsu, play tennis for the first time, against Hyotei's captain in Tokyo Perfectural Singles 2*. He had found someone worthy enough to be his rival. He knew then he wanted to play against Tezuka that year. But Seigaku did not even survive first round** of National Tournament, the slackers. They lost 2-3. Only Tezuka and the newly minted second-year doubles, dubbed Golden Pair, managed to secure a win.

He consoled himself that he would hunt Tezuka down in Junior Senbatsu Training Camp later that year. Again Tezuka eluded him, declining the only invitation to Seigaku without reason. He was replaced by Yamabuki's Sengoku, who did not even provide Atobe any challenge at all. Camp was rife with rumours though. The unthinkable had happened. It was unprecedented for anyone to decline the elite invitation.

That was when Atobe decided to take matters into his own hands. Atobe dared Oshitari to steal Seigaku's contact list from their captain. Oshitari simply smirked and sauntered back 15 minutes later smiling like a cat who had found a whole barrel of cream. Oshitari had helped himself to the contact list of all the schools in Kantou.

They split the list between them and started calling between training sessions. Oshitari and he had a good laugh mocking the poor clueless plebeians with prank calls and that made camp a little more bearable. Unfortunately, they were less than successful in their mission. All Seigaku regulars clammed up when Tezuka's name came up. Tezuka himself hung up on Atobe three times in a row. He had never been so insulted.

He was contemplating hiring a private investigator when the Rikkai players caught his eye. A third year was being teased for losing the only match that year. An embarassing loss to a two-bit school like Seigaku in the Kantou Tournament semifinals. Only Sanada remained silent, his eyes hooded and unreadable.

Atobe had managed to catch the last half of Tezuka's Singles 3*** match with that third year, after despatching Rokkaku's Singles 3 and cinching their win. By the time Atobe arrived, he had expected Rikkai to have packed up and left after despatching Seigaku in 6-0 straight sets. But they were still halfway into the fourth game of Singles 3 after one hour, Rikkai leading 2-1. Tezuka was giving the Rikkai player a hard time. In ninth game, Tezuka finally led 5-4 with four service aces. In the tenth game, Tezuka broke Rikkai's service game with five consecutive Zero-shiki drop shots. The last drop shot fell feather light and rolled back two centimetres. Rikkai were shocked speechless when the referee called "Game and match, Seishun Gakuen Tezuka, 6-4."

Tezuka was slightly favouring his left side when he left the court. Atobe had not paid much mind into it at that time. After playing against Tezuka's opponent himself in the finals and losing 2-6, he learned not to underestimate Rikkai's powerful shots. His hand was numb and upper arm sore even after switching to two-handed jack knives half the time. He began to wonder how much strain was Tezuka in after playing ten games with that crazy powerhouse.

Based on the hunch, Atobe had discreetly checked hospital records around Tokyo. He finally hit jackpot in a nondescript hospital where Tezuka had made regular visits. He smirked, finally figuring out Tezuka's reason for withdrawal. Next year, he will hunt Tezuka down and destroy him.

TBC ...

* * *

*Assuming Atobe and Tezuka played Singles, Atobe played before Tezuka, and Hyotei won as a team, it can be inferred that Singles matches were ordered:  
Doubles : 1 win, 1 loss each  
Singles 3 : Atobe vs Seigaku Captain (Atobe wins)  
Singles 2: Hyotei captain vs Tezuka (Tezuka wins)  
Singles 1: Hyotei OB vs Seigaku OB (Hyotei OB wins)  
Hyotei wins 3-2.

** Conjecture, Seigaku did not do well at all in National Tournament. Golden Pair and Tezuka, presumably won the only matches, gaining them the National-player titles in the following year (2-3). This implies that all the players who won at National level from Seigaku were second years.

*** Inference. Rikkai won 3-1. Since Tezuka is the only one that won his match, and assuming that Tezuka played Singles, he had to be placed in Singles 3, so that Rikkai will win D2, D1 and S2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Binary stars**

**Summary : **

Like two suns circling each other, Atobe Keigo and Tezuka Kunimitsu had been travelling the same orbit, treading the same paths, yet missing each other by miles and by inches.

**Chapter 2  
**  
Atobe Keigo was captain of Hyotei Tennis Club this year. Of course, there was never any doubt he would be the new captain. He made sure that Sakaki-sensei left him most of the decisions within the club, including the player positions. After all, he was more competent than the entire tennis club put together. It ensured that nothing would interfere with his plans again. Atobe Keigo would play Tezuka Kunimitsu before the year is out, even if he had to engineer two losses for Hyotei to reach Singles 1.

Tokyo Perfectural Tournament was a mess. Another lost opportunity to play against Tezuka. That baka Shishido should not have lost Singles 3 to Fudoumine. It offended his sense of aesthetics that Hyotei had to fight for consolation place while Seigaku took the championship title. It was as if Fate was toying with him. Good thing he's neither religious nor superstitious. Poor clueless Tezuka probably never even noticed.

This arrangement was a blessing in disguise. Everything has fallen into place. Rikkai and Seigaku would be in different blocks so Seigaku would not be out of the tournament before they have a chance to play against Hyotei. Now, he just had to make sure Hyotei was in the same block as Seigaku.

"Hyotei Gakuen, number 15!"

Shocked silence followed by frantic murmurrings greeted Atobe. He smirked as watched Tezuka and Oishi exchanged worried glances. He even impressed himself with his ability to pick the perfect number. Next match, he would have Tezuka exactly where he wanted him!

TBC ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Binary stars**

**Summary : **

Like two suns circling each other, Atobe Keigo and Tezuka Kunimitsu had been travelling the same orbit, treading the same paths, yet missing each other by miles and by inches.

Atobe Keigo finally played an official match against Tezuka Kunimitsu. He got exactly what he wanted, but not what he expected.

**Author's Note:**  
I did read a number of really good fanfics that gives very good portrayal of Atobe and his flamboyant style. I have to pre-warn that I try not to let them influence my perception of Atobe from canon (i.e. Anime / Manga).

This is also a character study of Atobe, so there's a lot of inner Atobe (driven, determined, cunning), as opposed outer Atobe (flamboyant, narcissistic, pampered).

Also, I've decided to skip over the actual Atobe vs Tezuka match. The subject has been developed extensively in the Anime and Manga and I don't need to repeat what had happened there, especially with regards to Atobe.

**Chapter 3  
**  
Atobe Keigo lounged in the sedan next to the large windows facing the swimming pool. He ran his fingers lazily through the pages of Aeneid as he stared at cascading patterns the rain was painting on glass panes. His ears deaf to patter of rain and rumbles of thunder. He only heard the gentle lapping of waves, whispers of breakers on sand. White noise broken by roar of speeding ball, sonic boom as it landed, bounced, and impact jarring his arm.

Swing by swing, step by step, breath by ragged breath, he replayed his last match with Tezuka Kunimitsu. That long tie-break game still haunted him. Pushed far past his limit, exhaustion suspended by will power, the sound of the sea rushing in his ears. It was the best match he ever played.

Something profound happened. He wasn't sure what it was. That irked him. His insight glimpsed only portends of intense power, heralding overwhelming depth. Then it was gone.

Mood so enigmatic should have been his to provoke in others. He was not used to having someone as plain as Tezuka evoked it within himself. He had won. He was the first and only person in Japan to have broken Tezuka's undefeated records. He had broken Tezuka. Why did he feel like he had just lost? Why did he feel so overwhelmed? Why did he feel like he had been touched by something numinous he could no longer comprehend?

With a disgusted growl, Atobe sprang up and slipped the book among Virgil's leather-bound collections. He stalked to the gym to vent his frustration on helpless machines. Damn Tezuka and his abstruse zen of tennis.

TBC ...

**End note : **Would you believe this chapter was the original beginning of this story? Since Chapter 2 and 3 are really short, I'm posting both chapters at the same time to make up for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Binary stars**

**Summary : **

Like two suns circling each other, Atobe Keigo and Tezuka Kunimitsu had been travelling the same orbit, treading the same paths, yet missing each other by miles and by inches.

**Chapter 4  
**

"Atobe-sama, you have a call from Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Atobe. Tezuka here." Tezuka's voice sounded deep, toneless, softer than Atobe remembered. They had not spoken to each other since that match. _Which?_

"Tezuka. Miss ore-sama all ready?" Atobe purred. He glanced at his watch, noting that it must be early morning in Germany. _Smooth._

"I have a proposition for you." _Tezuka service play._

"Tezuka, ore-sama knows you find ore-sama irresistibly charming. Ore-sama did not expect you to be so forward. And if you wish to be so forward, it is basic courtesy to proposition someone when you are NOT half a world away."

"..." _Point! Love-15._

"Sigh … Go on." Innuendos were just a lost cause with Tezuka.

"How about a friendly match between Hyotei and Seigaku regulars?" _Tezuka service again._

"Is it all right to arrange something like that so close to the finals, hmm?" _Testing water with easy return_.

"It is the reason." _Drop-shot, as expected._

"Why should ore-sama agree to it? What do ore-sama get out of it?" _Challenge with lob._

"Bragging rights for helping Seigaku dethrone Rikkai for the first time in 15 years." _Return smash._

"Ahahaha! Na, Tezuka ... Ore-sama didn't know you had it in you. Did your data guy suggest that?" _Attack again, corner._

"It is the truth," Tezuka sidestepped. _Slide and return._

"Not the whole truth. Now tell ore-sama the real reason, ahn." _Passing shot. Love-30._

"I want you to help me with Echizen, onegaishimasu*." _Tezuka service._

"Why should ore-sama be bothered with your brat? It's not worthy of ore-sama's gracious presence and time." _Volley._

"You won't be disappointed. You might lose." _Backhanded return._

"He is ten years too early. Na, Tezuka, are you worried about Sanada?" _Jack-knife attack._

"No, not Sanada. I heard some disturbing news from Kawamura. Echizen has gotten himself into some trouble." _Forehand return. Tezuka is surprisingly forthcoming._

"Shell-shocked is more accurate." _Smash._

"You should not believe in rumours. Why don't you confirm it for yourself?" _Tezuka-zone._

"What do ore-sama get in return?" _Corner attack._

"..." _Foiled by Tezuka-zone._

"You're the one asking for favours, Tezuka." _Corner again._

"What do you have in mind?" _Point. Love-40. Tezuka to serve._

"Hmm ...." Atobe twirled the phone cord imagining what he could do to Tezuka and smiled slyly. "Eight dates, activities and places of my choosing. We can arrange the time later." _Hametsu no Rondo, part one._

"Eight?" _Returned forehand, Tezuka-zone again._

"One for each of your mangy brat I have to endure." _Smash Tezuka-zone._

"Atobe, if you want to play tennis, just ask." _Pinpoint shot between the legs. 15-40._

"Ore-sama is keeping ore-sama's options open. To play or not to play, that is the question…. One more condition, Tecchan. You're not allowed to hang up on ore-sama ever again." _Hametsu no Rondo._

"..." _Game, Atobe. One game to love._

Tooooooot…. _Game, Tezuka. One game all._

4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Riiinng! _Game, Atobe. Two games to one._

"Tezuka again. Sorry." _Tezuka service. Love-15._  
_  
_"Well?" _Light rally._

"Do not call me Tecchan." Hmm … Tezuka still sounded calm and cold, not a note out of pitch. _Tezuka started attack._

"Fine." _15-all. _Ore-sama is generous.

"One amendment. Your activities … no breaking rules or the law. Must not conflict with my duties and responsibilities as captain and student. I will not jeopardise my team." _Drop-shot. Trying to break control?_

"Ahahaha! Tezuka, are you afraid you will end up in jail? Well, ore-sama have a really good lawyer." _Lob._

"It's not negotiable, Atobe." _Smash._

"As expected of the teacher's pet, ahn. Very well, I accept that amendment. Do we have a deal?" _15-30._

"Yes. Thank you. I will inform Ryuzaki-sensei to start the arrangements." _Game, Tezuka. Two games all._

"I will speak to Sakaki-sensei tomorrow."

Atobe grinned to himself. Life was about to get interesting! _Game and match, Atobe._

_TBC ...  
_

* * *

* Onegaishimase = "Please" in very formal polite form.

**Author's Note:**

Since I skipped Atobe vs Tezuka match in last chapter, and after re-reading Tezuka's phone conversation with Atobe, I realised it sounded like virtual tennis match. At least, it did in Atobe's warped mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Binary stars**

**Summary : **

Like two suns circling each other, Atobe Keigo and Tezuka Kunimitsu had been travelling the same orbit, treading the same paths, yet missing each other by miles and by inches.

**Chapter 5  
**  
"Keigo-bocchan, Tezuka Kunimitsu for you." Atobe checked the clock, 8:00 pm exactly.

"Atobe, how did it go?"

"It went well. Your team seems to have powered up in a week. I've done what I can. They might have a chance if they don't screw up."

"I'm pleased to hear that. How is Echizen?"

"Aa ... the match with Echizen ended with 6-6 tie."

"I see."

"But anything could have happened if it had gone into tie-break."

"Hn. Sorry for imposing on you, Atobe."

"Hurry up and get your shoulder healed so you can play against me again. Next time, I'll completely crush you."

"I look forward to it. Thank you."

Atobe hung up and turned to his butler.

"You like playing the devil's advocate ne, Keigo-bocchan?"

"Hah. That kind of character, don't you think it suits me?" Atobe tossed his hair and picked up his teacup. _You better win this one, Tezuka. I don't waste my greatness on losers._

It was gratifying to see Sanada and the Rikkai team lose for the first time. Those were good games. It made him itch to get on the court again.

**Author's Note:**  
Had writer's block. Wrote part of Junior Senbatsu arc and couldn't find the connecting point, this bridging chapter. This should have been the conclusion to Chapter 4.

I fell into my old habits again, trying to be too ambitious. Like Atobe. Trying to build up the 'behind the scenes' friendship between the two captains, I forgot my original plan, to study the evolution and maturity of Atobe. He did change, for the better. I'll admit Atobe is a difficult one for me to write. Harder for me to understand him and get into his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Binary ****Stars**

**Summary : **

Like two suns circling each other, Atobe Keigo and Tezuka Kunimitsu had been travelling the same orbit, treading the same paths, yet missing each other by miles and by inches.

**Chapter 6**

Atobe Keigo descended upon Junior Senbatsu Training Camp, surveying his new domain for the next three weeks. Like last year, Oshitari was invited again. This year, Kabaji, Shishido and Ootori were also included in the invitation.

Tezuka had done it again. Declining Junior Senbatsu invitation for the second time. This time, there were no doubts about the reason. Atobe's match against Tezuka was still the talk of the camp. Peasants were so easily awed. It was going to be a slow three weeks at Junior Senbatsu Training Camp this year.

However, a few days after camp started, something interesting did happen. Atobe could not decide whether to laugh or wring the neck of Fate. Finally, something had stirred up the camp. Tezuka Kunimitsu had returned to Japan, accepted the invitation to training camp. Yet, he remained tantalisingly out of Atobe's reach. In the midst of his rehabilitation, he had accepted the position of coach instead of player.

Tezuka's game remained top class despite not being able to play with full strength. Watching him play evenly against Ryuzaki's group had triggered a fire within him. Tezuka in rehabilitation was even more impressive than before. He had picked up a few tricks in Germany. Atobe scowled and put all his strength into smashing practice cans, imagining Tezuka standing in the opposite court.

"Atobe looks happy!" he heard Oshitari remarked in his soft silky kansai-ben.

Atobe grinned smugly at Oshitari's raised eyebrow. "Ore-sama have eight free tickets to Tezuka Kunimitsu! This is going to be fun."

"Atobe, you know, you act like a jealous boyfriend around that Seigaku's Tezuka."

Atobe smashed the last can, crumpling it beyond recognition. "Boyfriend, hmm? Yuushi, ore-sama dare you to ask Tezuka if he has dates with ore-sama. You can see for yourself how irresistible he finds ore-sama," Atobe drawled, lowering his eyelashes suggestively.

"Dates?!"

"Dates, plural. Don't forget the exact wording."

"Are you serious? Not while Tezuka is one of three coaches deciding the final selections. I'm not stupid. Maybe after the final announcements."

"Perfect! Ore-sama wants front row seat."

Oshitari adjusted his glasses, peering suspiciously at Atobe. Atobe had that predatory look in his eyes. Oshitari knew Tezuka was Atobe's target and he was simply a means to an end. Well, it wasn't the first time they had played double-tag on some poor unsuspecting soul. It would be interesting to see what kind of reaction he could get.

~o~o~

"… These are the seven people selected as Invitational members," Sakaki-sensei announced at the final assembly. "That's all. Dismissed." Both Atobe and Oshitari would represent Hyotei in the Japan-America Goodwill Tournament. The world would be dazzled by his brilliance!

As the students dispersed, Atobe gave Oshitari a slight nod towards Tezuka. Oshitari adjusted his glasses. Then, he slipped his hands into his pockets and nonchalantly sauntered towards Tezuka.

"What is it, Oshitari?" Tezuka looked up from his clipboard.

"Tezuka-san, I heard you have promised dates with Atobe," Oshitari stage-whispered, clearly audible 20 feet away. "Is it true?"

Tezuka's eyes widened slightly. He turned towards Atobe, leaning against the side of Hyotei's bus, feigning disinterest. Then, he turned back to Oshitari, with a perfectly straight face, said, "Yes, that is true."

Atobe's lips curled in half-smirk as he heard the jaws dropped from Seigaku members following behind Tezuka. They were turning into interesting shades of red. A perfect finale to the camp.

"Thank you for clearing that up," Oshitari replied smoothly, winking suggestively at the choking Momoshiro out of Tezuka's line of sight.

"Yuushi, I'm treating you to dinner tonight at _Mercier_," Atobe said when Oshitari sauntered back.

"It's a date, Atobe."

Behind them, Atobe clearly heard Tezuka's voice saying, "Why are you dawdling? Everyone, 10 laps round the court and get on the bus!"

TBC …

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the encouraging and constructive reviews. **  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Binary stars**

**Summary : **

Like two suns circling each other, Atobe Keigo and Tezuka Kunimitsu had been travelling the same orbit, treading the same paths, yet missing each other by miles and by inches.

**Chapter 7**

The day of US-Japan Friendship Tournament was sunny and warm. There was an air of festivities around the stadium. Atobe arranged for Hyotei tennis club to arrive in four buses. His sources informed him that the American team had chartered the whole plane for their fans and cheering squad. He did not intend to lose out in that area. He had to show these _gaijin*_ that Japan, and Atobe Keigo specifically, had his own fan club and cheerleading teams. After all, he could not expect any form of proper fan support from the other schools, with their small and pathetic fan base. No sense of class or professionalism at all.

Atobe turned his attention from the unloading students towards the three coaches. Sakaki-sensei in his trademark brown suit was leaning against his car. Hanamura-sensei stood to his right, speaking eloquently. Tezuka was in his blue jumpsuit, holding a clipboard and updating the checklist. _Too bad, Tezuka, I'm going ahead as the top player in this round._

"Do you know what's the line up, Atobe?" Oshitari slipped next to him. Both of them stood out in their Junior Senbatsu red and white uniforms among the greys, whites and browns of Hyotei uniforms.

"No. Sakaki-sensei had been quite secretive about it." He frowned in the coaches' general direction. "Not even Hanamura-sensei or Tezuka have any idea."

"Tezuka paid a visit to Sakaki-sensei at school. Gakuto saw him."

"I know. It's related to Echizen. That's all kantoku would say."

"Tezuka?"

"No comment."

"Hmm ... getting senile in your old age, Atobe?" Oshitari drawled. "You used to be able to pry something out of Tezuka."

Atobe flicked his hair in irritation. "Doesn't mean I want to tell you what I know."

"Well, I'm not overly concerned. It's easy to predict where I would be placed. There are only three decent doubles player in our group, Kikumaru, Fuji and myself. I'll probably end up playing Doubles 1. And if I know kantoku, it'll be with Kikumaru Eiji."

"Ahn ... you have the most experience babysitting acrobatic players, Yuushi. It should be amusing, swapping one red head for another."

"Yare yare. Gakuto won't be too thrilled about it though, when he finds out." Oshitari glanced at his oblivious doubles partner who was busy teasing the sullen Hiyoshi. "This would be interesting!"

The Tournament finally started with a concert and much fanfare. All the players and coaches assembled in the waiting room while the MC made the usual welcome announcements. Atobe leaned against the left wall, observing various participants. Sanada sat silently in a corner, back straight as a rod, keeping an eye on Kirihara. In contrast, Kirihara was excitably dashing about the room. Fuji, Kikumaru and Echizen clustered around Tezuka. Sengoku and Oshitari watched the opening ceremony playing on TV.

Eight members; seven players and one reserve. He wondered who would be on the reserve. The Singles 1 slot would be stressful for the last two remaining players.

Sakaki-sensei could have top loaded the line-up, with Sanada and himself in Singles 1 and 2. Or he might have bottom loaded, putting them in Singles 2 and 3. Oshitari was right in one sense, there was only one obvious Doubles pair. Whomever he put together for Doubles 2 would be an impromptu pair. They had to learn to work together and improvise during the match. The real challenge would not be from the American players, but from within themselves. Little did he realised how prophetic his own thoughts were at that moment.

"We will now hold the first match, Doubles 2." The announcer began. "From Kantou Junior Senbatsu Team, Sanada Genichirou and Atobe Keigo!"

"Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe!" The fan club began chanting as Atobe appeared on the court with Sanada beside him. With a snap of his finger, he silenced them.

"The winner will be …" Atobe tossed his jersey into the air. "… me!" As usual, cheers and squeals of his fans followed the routine to perfection. He smiled smugly, pointedly ignoring Sanada's presence.

"As usual, you love to be flashy," Sanada commented quietly.

"Sorry that I stand out more than you do." Not that he was the least bit contrite. He loved every second of it, every gifted chance to rub his popularity into Sanada's nose. Entertainment service done, he set his mind to business.

It was surprising. Why was he paired with Sanada? Two of the best players in Junior circuit. Best _singles_ players. In _doubles_. With obvious rivalry between them. The real challenge would not be their opponents, but between themselves. It did sound like the kind of insanity Seigaku would have pulled. But why would Sakaki-sensei do such a thing? To him? Did Tezuka's visit to Hyotei have something to do with this? No, it's too much credit to Tezuka. Tezuka did not have the eloquence or charisma to influence Sakaki-sensei this way. Then again, Sakaki-sensei may have taken inspiration from Seigaku's coach._ No matter. I will not allow this match to turn into the debacle that was Echizen-Momoshiro*. No matter what I'm put into, no matter what happens, I'm going to show you why I am King of Hyotei. I will win this match, with flair and magnificence befitting an Atobe. Ahn ... This will be fun. I will amaze the American Team all by myself._

"Game! Sanada-Atobe, 3 games to love." Invisible swing! Atobe huffed to himself. So, Sanada decided to show off his technique first.

"American players can't be this low level right, Sanada?" Atobe looked to Sanada, who remained coldly expressionless and silent. "Cheh ... you could get a little in sync with me." _Hmph ... looks like I have to show off my technique next._

"Hametsu e no Rondo**!" With a two-part smash, he scored the last point. "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoina***."

"Game! Sanada-Atobe. 4 games to love."

Michael Lee swept a cross-shot, past Atobe's position. "30-0."

Atobe stared at the Americans in surprise. _You've done it now! I don't mind taking easy on an opponent._ "But I really hate an opponent taking easy on me!" As they kept losing game after game, Atobe was heartily fed up. The Americans had caught up now. They were even, at 4-4. It was his turn to serve again.

_Your play is without dignity._ That's what Michael Lee whispered to him across the net. It made him feel small again. Small and five years old, fingers barely long enough to cover one octave on the ivory keys of the grand piano. _Keigo, your recital is graceless, _the deep voice of his father drifted across the room. Three years old, his earliest memory at the formal dining table. Heavy wine glass shattered on the floor; apple juice spilled over silk tuxedo and Persian carpet. _Don't raise your voice. You will upset him even more. He is not clumsy. He is three!_ Mother's voice defending him while he wept into his governess' skirts. _Look at what your pampering had done to him. He is weakling crybaby!_

Atobe frowned and mentally shook himself. _I'm past that now. Ore-sama is flawless._

_What makes a perfect tennis player?_ Atobe asked his first tennis coach in perfectly enunciated Queen's English. _The best play-style is all-court or all-rounder, Master Keigo. They are adaptable and unpredictable. They can play any style necessary according to the court condition and their opponent's style. They must be good at everything. _

The coach listed all the aspects an all-rounder had to have; defence, offence, baseline, mid-court, net play, serves and smashes, power, speed, reflex and stamina. He listened carefully, committing the list into his head. Then he boldly declared, _"Ore-sama will be the perfect all-rounder!_"

"Ore-sama will show you why ore-sama is the perfect all-rounder!" Atobe was annoyed. Michael Lee had really crossed the line. Insulting him by not playing seriously in the beginning, then dismissing and underestimating him in the second-half. _Prepare to eat your words! _Originally, he had not wanted to unveil Tannhauser Serve to public yet. But those Americans needed to be taught a lesson. He was disgruntled about exposing new technique he reserved against Tezuka. He'd just have to invent a new, better technique. _Watch me carefully, Tezuka. You better keep up to be worthy as my destined rival!_

"Game, Atobe-Sanada, five games to four." Atobe panted lightly, keeping up his cool façade. Not that he would fool someone as perceptive as Sanada.

"Atobe, is your arm all right?" Was that concern in Sanada's voice as they switched position?

"Heh. It's not as if I'm injured. Don't worry about it." _I'm not Tezuka, _remained unvoiced between them. But he felt he could understand Tezuka a little better now.

"Game, Cassidy-Lee, five games all."

_Damn! Lost another game. _Neither Sanada nor himself were playing their best. They had been getting into each other's way, trying to dominate the court. Trying to one up each other. Now, he could barely keep up with the returns, leaving holes in his coverage. His opponents knew it, purposely targeting him.

_Cheh! I can't reach it. _Atobe watched as Cassidy's return passed his racket. Passed him to be picked up by Sanada. He glared at Sanada. _I don't need your pity. I can hold up my own end._

"Right now, winning the game comes first. I'll listen to your complaints after we win." Sanada returned his gaze with a cold determined one of his own. _"I will keep my service game too!"_

_Right. It's time to stop fooling around. Let's win this match, doubles match, as doubles. Let's tango, Sanada!_

"Game and match, Atobe-Sanada, seven games to five."

"Ore-tachi no bigi ni yoina!" ****

After all had been said and done, it was a passable game. Sanada was an adequate partner. Let there be no doubt that Atobe Keigo always deliver. Including playing doubles with someone like Sanada, with whom he had nothing in common. Playing terrific and awe-inspiring doubles match.

In singles or in doubles, whatever the odds, Atobe Keigo, can do anything and do it with style.

… To be continued …

* * *

* gaijin = foreigners

* Echizen and Momoshiro's first official match and doubles game where they divided the court in half and played singles in doubles game.

** Hametsu e no Rondo = Rondo towards Destruction

*** Ore-sama no bigi ni yoina = Be awed by my prowess. (My personal opinion is there's no way to translate this into English that won't make it sound so dorky like a really bad script.)

*** Ore-tachi no bigi ni yoina = Be awed by our prowess.

AN: I have been jumping from part to part, which explains why I haven't posted the next instalment recently. Most of the parts were for later. I have a draft version that I was considering as next chapter, but held back because I'm not sure it's the right flow to be the next chapter. I've been weighing if I should tackle the US-Japan tournament arc over and over. Although Atobe played a crucial role in it, there were very little Atobe-Tezuka materials to work with and I'm not sure how far I should work with canon and still remain original. Anyway, I've finally decided I should tackle this arc and sincerely apologise for the long wait and longish chapter.

Also, next few chapters are going to be Atobe-centric. But there's a chapter near the end of this story with pure Atobe – Tezuka interaction, captain to captain, man to man.


	8. Chapter 8

**Binary stars**

**Summary : **

Like two suns circling each other, Atobe Keigo and Tezuka Kunimitsu had been travelling the same orbit, treading the same paths, yet missing each other by miles and by inches.

**Chapter 8**

The US-Japan Friendship Tournament was finally over. Life went back to normal, without the intensity of preparing for tournaments. With Hyotei out of the Nationals, Atobe set plans in motion for preparing the second years to take over the reins of Tennis Club under his charge.

As President of Student Council, there was also the year-end concert and banquet to organise for the school. It would be the crowning glory of Atobe's final year in Hyotei Junior High. There were budgets to allocate, and student committees to appoint for various logistics. Naturally, Atobe excelled at these, delegating and directing students like a master conductor.

Sakaki-sensei and seven other music and drama teachers had the students in frenzy as they interviewed, argued and selected students for the performances planned in the concert. With casual authority, Sakaki-sensei vetoed the other teachers and appointed Atobe as head of 100-strong choir. Atobe himself only found out when his homeroom teacher passed him a memo with Sakaki-sensei's terse:

_Atobe,  
Fill in Choir Club form and give to Hirumi-sensei. Take charge of choir now. Make them sound like angels instead of drowning cats._

The first time Atobe walked into the Blue Music-room and heard the choir, he walked out again. They did sound like drowning cats. The sopranos were cracking at the higher register, the alto climbing up and down the scales with abandon, the tenors muffled and the bass overpowering everything. He took a deep breath, put on his gigawatt charm and went back in.

Within 10 minutes, he commandeered the baton; less than surreptitiously elbowed the choirmaster out; confiscated 3 gameboys, 7 chewing gums and 5 mp3 players. He took away all their music sheets and had the choir go through basic scales. By the first week, he had pulled out all the boys whose voices were breaking from the alto and soprano line-ups. These, he set up as understudy for tenors and bass. He shuffled girls from alto and soprano line-ups. Then moved some of the bass to the tenors. Once he had all four parts balanced to satisfaction, he started on harmonising work and the first song they have to perform.

Ootori, Taki and Kabaji were selected for the orchestra, featuring Ootori as solo violinist in Mozart's Violin Concerto. Ootori was also put into string quartet when the second violin broke her arm at gym class. Oshitari was selected for solo performance of "Sarabande" from J.S. Bach's Cello Suite No.1. Mukahi and Hiyoshi joined the modern jazz dance while Shishido and Jirou went into drama production.

Atobe and Oshitari were pulled in as last minute replacement for piano and cello duet when Sakaki-sensei found the original pair 'incompetent, and embarrassment to Hyotei's proud musical tradition'.

Atobe grumbled at Sakaki-sensei for poaching his Tennis Club regulars, but he couldn't put much force into his protest now that they had dropped out of Nationals. Amidst all this, Atobe had not forgotten his tennis. He still maintained strict training regime for himself. He scheduled graduating third year regulars into giving special training to their kouhais. He would not allow Hyotei to miss Nationals twice in a row, not if he has anything to say about it. Shishido was unusually enthusiastic about the idea. Then again, he got to hang out a little longer with Ootori. No surprises there. Hiyoshi was less than pleased that Atobe still held the reins.

All in all, it was busy work for Atobe and sometimes even successfully kept his mind away from the upcoming Nationals. Whenever he found himself on loose ends, his mind circled back to tennis. Circled back to Hyotei's failure to quality for Nationals. Missing another chance to play against Tezuka again; a completely healed, top-form Tezuka. Wishing he could finish that match with Sanada. Envious that Sanada would get a chance to play against Tezuka in the Nationals.

He made several abortive attempts to cash in his favours from Tezuka for a game or two. He always ended up cancelling the text messages. Then he would rub his nose in irritation and pondered going over to Rikkai to challenge Sanada instead. Unlike Tezuka, he did not need to hold any cards over Sanada. He could always push the right buttons to provoke Sanada for a game. Tezuka, on the other hand, would simply give Atobe one of his disapproving poker face and politely tell Atobe that Seigaku was busy training for Nationals, could Atobe please wait till end of tournament season. Atobe did not relish getting salt rubbed into his wounded pride.

In the end, Atobe increased his personal training, came up with a prototype of new technique, took the worst choir members aside and gave them extra lessons. He practiced Chopin's Sonata for Cello and Piano in G minor over and over. He booked recording studio for duet recital with Oshitari and went through their recordings second by second, picking their performance apart.

Sakaki-sensei caught wind of their practice recordings. After listening to their records, he insisted all orchestra, quartet, duet and solo practices be recorded once a week, to be post-mortem every Tuesday, after school. Oshitari grumbled at Atobe for an hour after that for giving Kantoku bad ideas. He had been told that on top of the recordings for the orchestra groupwork, he had to prepare another for his solo. He also had to sit through three-hours of Sakaki-sensei's scathing critiques. Atobe told him that was the price he had to pay for being a genius. Not that Atobe was unsympathetic. He knew how it feels to be reminded he was less than perfect.

Tennis was much simpler compared to all that. Run till he can't breathe, play till his universe contracted into white lines on green, a net and a fast-moving yellow ball. Damn! He missed tennis.

========================  
**Note:**  
Poor Atobe. Too bad Hyotei didn't make it to National level tournament. But he could never stay down for long. While Tezuka is outwardly and publicly stoic, Atobe is pretty stoic himself, judging by his inner monologue. Maybe that's why I like them both.

One more Atobe-centric chapter to go. Then Tezuka might make an appearance.


End file.
